DC & Return to Old Times
by swimERfanatic13
Summary: H & M
1. Summary

D.C. & Return of Old Times

Harm and Mac have been separated now for 5 ½ years.

Mac lives in San Diego and is the head of JAG HQ Southwest. She loves her Job but still is not as good as she was when she was in D.C. with Harm and the Roberts.

Harm is living in London , England and is the head of JAG HQ Europe. He loves it but misses his daughter, Mattie, who had to stay back in Virginia to gain treatment for her plane wreck.

Harm and have not seen each other since their first Christmas apart, when Harm came to San Diego to surprise Mac. They have no talked on the phone or computer, unless business, for 2 ½ years.

This next week (or more) they will once again see each other but in their own minds they believe that the other will not show. They both have been invited to the JAG Conference in Washington D.C.


	2. Chapter 1

San Diego

Mac's Apartment

(_Mac is on the phone with Chloe before she leaves to board her plane for D.C._)

Mac: Hey Chloe! Guess what?!

Chloe: What?

Mac: I'm coming to the East Coast!

Chloe: WHEN?!

Mac: I'm taking a red eye tonight so I should be over there by mid-morning tomorrow.

Chloe: OMG!! Why? For how long?

Mac: I was invited to a JAG conference that lasts about a week but……

Chloe: What? What?

Mac: I thook the next week off too because I knew you had spring break so I was going to come up there to visit you.

Chloe: Cool!!!

Mac: Yeah! I just wanted to tell you.

Chloe: Thanks! Is Harm going to be at the conference?

Mac: I don't know babe. (_Disappointed_)

Chloe: Are you two alright now?

Mac: I haven't talked to him since then.

Chloe: Maaaaccccc!!!! (_Groaning_)

Harm and Mac had gotten in a BIG argument. This all started when Mac called Harm's apartment in London and heard another womens' voice answer the phone. When Harm got on the phone mac laidit on him. Mac had been struck by her jealousy. She didn't even give Harm any time to explain what had went on. That was the last time they talked to each other.

Mac: I'm not getting into this Chloe! But he could have called too. Anyways is next week cool?

Chloe: Okay. I'm only saying. Next week sounds AWESOME!!!

Mac: Alright good! I have to go, my plane leaves in 3 hours. See you next week babe!! Love Ya!!

Chloe: I'm sorry and talk to you soon!! I love you lots Mac!! Bye!!

Mac hangs up and is almost in tears. She finishes packing her bags and heads out for the airport. She boards her plane and sits back and relaxes for her long plane ride to her old stompimg yards. Hoping and dreaming that things return back to the ways they use to be.


	3. Chapter 2

While Mac is on her way to D.C. Harm's plane has already landed. When he gets off his plane he sees Bud Roberts holding up a sign for him.

Harm: Bud! How are you?

Bud: Captain!! I'm good, you?

Harm: Great. How's Harriett and the kids?

Bud: They're wonderful. They are all growing so fast. I've got pictures.

Harm: Great! I'd like to see them. I brought them some gifts from London.

Bud: They would LOVE to see you.

Bud takes Harm to his hotel then they go and visit the kids and Harriett.

Bud: Honey! We're home!

Harriett: Oh my gosh! Captain!!

Harm: It's Harm. Nice to see you too Harriett.

They both hug. Little AJ and Jimmy come running toward their godfather and grabs a holt to his two legs. Following close behind them are the twins crawling. Harm stays at the Roberts' house late and then goes back to his hotel. When he leave Harriett and Bud have a little conversation.

Harriett: How did he look to you?

Bud: Miserable.

Harriett: Me too! He's dying inside.

Bud: I know honey!

Harriett: I have to go pick her up in the morning.

Bud: We'll see if she looks any better.

Harriet: Yea! I'm going to bed, you coming?

Bud: Yea! Honey don't let them bother you. You know how their relationship is.

Harriett: I won't. I just don't understand them.

Bud: Nobody does Honey!

_They crawl into bed_

Harriett: True. Good night Honey!! _(Kiss)_

Bud: Good night Baby! _(Kiss)_

The Roberts' house is all quiet. Harm is resting in his room and Mac is on the plane asleep too resting for her soon to be interesting trip to Washington D.C.


	4. Chapter 3

Mac's plane arrives in D.C. around 1000. Upon her arrival Harriett is there to meet her. Mac makes her way down the tarmac. She reaches the end of the tarmac and takes a deep breath and continues on to Harriett.

Harriett: Mac! (_Running toward Mac_)

Mac: Hey Harriett!

Harriett: Oh my God! (_Wrapping Mac in a hug_)

They both continue this hug and then continue on to the luggage claim.

Mac: So………. How are the kids? And Bud?

Harriett: Their great! How are you?

Mac: I've been better.

Harriett: Oh! How's work?

Mac: Not like Washington. At **ALL!!**

Harriett: How?

Mac: You guys aren't there and I don't have many friends there. And I miss you guys!

Harriett: That all?

Mac: Yeah! Why? (_Confused look_)

Harriett: Just asking. I'm just glad you are here! I've missed our girl talks!

Mac: But we've had them over the phone. But then again it's not the same.

Harriett: Yeah!

They get into Harriett's car and head toward the Robert's house. But little did they know that Bud had a buddy over.


	5. Chapter 4

As Harriett pulls up in front of their house she notices that there is an extra car in the driveway. Just as she notices this Mac does also.

Mac: Hey. Do ya'll have guest?

Harriett: Yeah I guess Bud's buddy came over.

Mac: Oh! Well I don't want to interrupt anything.

Harriett: Oh no! Your fine! Come on in.

Mac: Ok.

Harriett pulls into the driveway and helps Mac unload her things. Harriett opens the front door and they are greeted by all the little ones.

AJ: Auntie!

Jimmy: Auntie! Mommy!

Harriett: Hey Buddy! (_Picking up Jimmy_)

Mac: Hey guys! (_Bending down to the boys level_)

Harriett: Where's Daddy, Jimmy?

Jimmy points toward the kitchen. In the kitchen Bud hears the front door open and can tell that it is Harriett and probably Mac. He then realizes that he has Harm in the kitchen with him. Bud tells Harm that he will be back in a few minutes. He goes out to greet the girls.

Bud: Hey Honey! -_Kisses Harriett_- (_he also whispers into her ear that Harm was in the kitchen_)

Bud: Hey Mac!

Mac: Hey Bud! How are you?

Bud: I'm great!

AJ: Auntie, Mommy come to the kitchen and sees what we made.

Mac: Okay sweetie!

They all travel into the kitchen. Bud and Harriett are both worried of what might happen when they enter the kitchen. They reach the kitchen door and AJ pushes on through it to be followed by Bud then Harriett and then Mac. Harm's attention is drawn toward the door where he watches everyone enter through the door. When Mac enters through the door his eyes are automatically drawn toward her. Mac has this old feeling come back to her just as she would always have when she was working at JAG HQ. It was the feeling as though someone was watching her every move and this was NOT just somebody, it was Harm. She turned around and saw him and their eyes just locked onto each others. Everything else in the kitchen was silenced.


	6. Chapter 5

There was an awkward silence in the room. There was also a lot of tension in the air. Bud & Harriett had sensed it and had excused themselves and made the kids follow them out. They had left before wither one had said a word.

Harm: Hey!

Mac: Hi!

Harm: How are you doing?

Mac: I'm alright. How 'bout you?

Harm: I've been better.

There is about a five minute break of pure silence. This silence was awkward.

Harm & Mac: I'm Sorry! (_In unison_)

Harm: You first.

Mac: I hate this.

Harm: What? Come over here and sit. Please? (_Patting the seat next to him_)

Mac comes over and joins Harm at the island in the kitchen.

Mac: I hate not talking to you! I miss it SO much!

Harm: I do too.

Mac: I just want to apologize for not hearing you out.

Harm: That was pretty rude. But I understand. I probably would have done the same thing had I heard a guy over your phone.

Mac: I just have a few questions. Number one, who was she and what was she doing there?

Harm: That was one of my neighbors, Amy. She has this huge crush on me and I can never get her to go away. She was over that night 'because she wanted to borrow some sugar. But apparently London's version of sugar is different form the U.S. version.

Mac: Oh! (_Smirking_)

Harm: Be quiet!

Mac: Why didn't you call me back and explain it to me?

Harm: Because I figured that you wouldn't pick it up and if you did then you'd be so pissed at me that you would just start yelling at me. And right then and there I didn't feel like getting yelled at.

Mac: Why didn't you call a week later?

Harm: I was going to but then I was like I can't do this because I didn't want to hurt you.

Mac: I wanted to her your voice.

Harm: Why didn't you call then?

Mac: Because I was afraid that another girl would answer and I didn't know what to think. (_Getting teary eyed_)

Harm: Hey! Listen to me okay?

Mac: Alright.

Harm: You have NOTHING; I mean NOTHING at ALL to worry about. There will ALWAYS and ONLY be room in my heart for two girls. One being Mattie and the second being YOU! Mac! No matter what I did in London I couldn't get you off my mind. I couldn't do it! During the time we didn't talk I almost killed myself. I went to work depressed and I returned home depressed EVERY DAY!

Mac: (_Interrupting Harm_) Shut up! Please just Shut Up!

Harm: (_Shocked_) What?!

Mac: (_in tears_) Just Shut up please!

Harm: Why?

Mac: (_still in tears_) Because I HATE to hear that I caused you pain. I HATE THAT!

Harm: Hey! It was not all your fault. I could have called, emailed, or even flown over there. I could have told you that there was nothing to worry about. I could have told you that no other women in the world would have the key to my heart forever but you. (_Getting choked up_) I could have told you that come next year there will be nothing to worry about because then…….. (_Breather_) Then you will be by my side each and everyday in the same town, on the same continent, and in the same state, and maybe in the same house. I could have done all this but I DIDN'T! And I am terribly sorry!

Mac now has a shocked face but tears are still flowing down her pretty little face. Harm is taken back by her facial expression. He doesn't know either to approach her or to stay he is.


	7. Chapter 6

Mac is still shocked and more confused.

Mac: What did you say? (_More in tears_)

Harm: I said that I am giving up my post in London and I am transferring to the San Diego base. I can't do this any more! I can't be away from you!

There's a silence but not as awkward as the first one. Mac all of a sudden moves her hand from the counter to rest on Harm's hand, which is on his leg.

Mac: I can't either! It's been killing me! I HATE not seeing you or being in your arms!

Harm gets up from his seat and takes Mac into his arms. Mac takes a deep breath, breathing in the oh so familiar Harm scent. It intoxicates her and she feels as though nothing in the world could ever hurt her. She feels safe for the first time in 5 ½ years.

Harm: I've missed this!

Mac: Me too!

They both stay like this for a while until they are interrupted by a little whirl of energy coming through the kitchen door.

Harriett: AJ, Jimmy! NO! Get back here!

Just as Harriett says this the kitchen door swings open to allow the two terrorizing toddlers entrance into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 7

AJ: Auntie, Uncle Harm!

Jimmy: Auntie…Unkie….

AJ and Jimmy are now running in every direction in the kitchen. Harriett has entered trying to stop the two toddlers from interrupting their Aunt and Uncle's grown-up talk. When she enters the kitchen the sight in front of her surprises her. She sees both Harm and Mac could careless about the world because they were wrapped in each others arms. –CRASH- This crash brings the two carefree lovers out of their trance.

Harriett: AJ! (_in her best drill sergeant voice_)

AJ: Sorry Mommy! (_puppy dog face_) But…..Jimmy pushed me.

All the adults in the room turn their attention to the two puppy dog faced little boys. Harriett goes and attends to the broken glass on the floor. While Harm and Mac take and grab the boys.

Harm: Alright boys out of the kitchen and into the brig.

AJ: NO Uncle Harm!

Mac: Yep! You did the crime now you have to do the time!! Time to lock'em up!

Jimmy: No crime time! No!

Harm: Here we are at the brig! Throw the boys in and lock'em up!

Harm and Mac both throw the boys onto the sofa. Harm was the prison guard while Mac went back into the kitchen to help Harriett clean up the mess.


	9. Chapter 8

Mac walks back to the kitchen to find Harriett cursing like a sailor.

Mac: You need some help Harriett?

Harriett: Sure.

Mac gets down and helps Harriett. They are towards the end of cleaning up when Harriett starts on a touchy subject.

Harriett: So….How was the earlier conversation?

Mac: Huh?

Harriett: Aw….come on spill it!

Mac: We're working back to before. We found out that we both feel the same way about each other.

Harriett: And that would be?

Mac: A girls got to have secrets.

Harriett: Ok, I'll figure it out don't worry.

Mac: I'm sure you will. (_Laughing_)

Harriett: Haha….So where are my fugitives being held captive?

Mac: In the brig. They're serving their time under the watch of the Captain.

Harriett: Well, let this Lieutenant go and set them straight and give the captain a little break.

Mac: I'll escort you there.


	10. Chapter 9

While Harriett and Bud were inside grilling the two toddlers Harm and Mac had slipped outside to talk and get out of the warpath of the two parents.

Harm: So…

Mac: So….

Both were sitting in beach chairs on the porch facing the horizon. Neither knowing what to say.

Mac: How's Mattie?

Harm: She's hanging in there. I finally got her moved into London with me.

Mac: That's great! When?

Harm: The Christmas after I came to visit you.

Mac: Does she know that you are coming to San Diego?

Harm: Yeah! She's looking for schools out that way that she wants to go to. She should be packing now. We have only about 2 ½ weeks left over there.

There's a little silence.

Harm: How's Chloe?

Mac: She's good. I'm going to see her next week after this JAG conference.

Harm: Nice! Is she on spring break?

Mac: Yeah and I promised her that we could have a girls week this year for her spring break.

Harm: Oh lord!

Mac: What?!? (_Looking at him with a HUGE smile._)

Harm: I remember your girl's nights. What is it chick flicks and boy talk?

Mac: Pretty much. But then there are also all kinds of junk food, painting toes and makeovers.

Harm: Oh yeah! Can't forget those!

They share a laugh!

Mac: Where are you staying this week?

Harm: At the Comfort Suites in Georgetown. You?

Mac: Harriett offered me a place here.

Harm: Fun! You ready to wake up every two hours to cry's for food? Or being woken up at 0430 to AJ hollering "Time to get up!"

Mac: Oh man! I forgot those things. No!.........

Harm: Haha…When you show up to meetings dragging I will know what happened. But you're a jarhead your use to that!

Mac: Shut up!

Harm: I give you one night and then you'll be begging to get out of that house.

Mac: Yeah and then where would I go? The streets.

Harm: No. You could try to beg and bribe me to take the other bed in my room. But that is going to take a lot of bribing!

Mac: Yeah whatever!

Just then Harriett pokes her head out the French doors.

Harriett: There you two are. We just wanted to let you know that the boys are now free from the brig on good behavior and are asking for their Aunt and Uncle.

Mac: We're coming. Tell them to give us a minute.

Harriett: I will.

Harriett goes back into the house. Mac and Harm stay outside just for a little longer.

Harm: I've missed them!

Mac: Me too! I give you three days and you will be checking out of that hotel and asking Bud and Harriett for a room here.

Harm: Probably so!

At that they both stand up to walk into the house to be with their Godsons. Mac starts walking towards the door when Harm grabs her hand and pulls her back to him for a hug.

Harm: I've missed you!

Mac: I've missed you too!

After this they head inside to play with their godsons til bedtime.


	11. Chapter 10

When bedtime came Harm and Mac took the boys upstairs to tuck them in and put them to bed. It was getting late and tomorrow was the day that all the conferences started so both Harm and Mac had to get ready for some sleep. While Harriett and Bud were putting the twins to bed Harm had decided that is was time for him to head back to his hotel. While Harm and Mac were on their way to the front door they made a stop at the twin's room for Harm to say his goodbyes.

Harm: Hey guys! (_Tickling the twins toes_)

Harriett: Are the boys down?

Mac: Down for the count!

Bud: Good! I hope AJ stays like that.

Harm: Well, I have to get ready to head back to my hotel so I can get some rack time before the meetings start early tomorrow.

Harriett: Ok. Have a good night si…Harm!

Bud: Yeah!

Harm: Yeah...Y'all too!

Mac: I'll walk you out.

Harm: Ok. I will see you all tomorrow night.

Harriett & Bud: Goodnight Harm!

Harm: Night!

Harm and Mac make their way down to the front door. Mac walks with Harm all the way to his car to watch him leave.

Harm: See you tomorrow bright and early?

Mac: Yeah! Are you going running in the morning?

Harm: I was planning on it, but I don't know if I will be able to wake up that early. I'm mad tired!

Mac: (_Yawn_) Me too!

Harm: Well, go back in there and go to bed Colonel and I will see you tomorrow!

Mac: Aye, Aye Captain! (_Mock salute_) Call me when you get back to your hotel.

Harm: Yes ma'am.

They embrace each other for one last time that night.

Mac: Night flyboy!

Harm: Night Ninja-Girl!

They let go of each other and Harm hops into the driver seat of his rental and drives to his hotel. Mac stands in the driveway and watches the tail lights as far as she can see them. That night would be a long and peaceful night for both Harm and Mac.


End file.
